Katai Gachi
Katai Gachi(固体 猶予, Gachi Katai) is the third seat of the second division in the Gotei 13 and active participant in the activities of the Research and Development department within the Seireitei. His zanpakuto's name is Kamisakana(神魚, God fish). Appearance Katai is a young man with a calm and occasionally strong and hard demeanor, with lapses into frustration of anger when the time arises, such as annoyance or a lack of justice within the system. He has a sharp jaw line and is broad in the shoulders and chest, leading down to a flat stomach and slightly longer legs. His arms are thinner at the wrist than most men, and he has surprisingly sharp elbows, but his muscular tone remains that of a fit third seat. he can often be found on the training grounds outside of the second division compound, performing physical training excercises with those willing to partner with him, as well as spar in both hand-to-hand and swordplay. His hair is constituted of long strands of a dull brown, with a curl to them depending on certain circumstances, such as the humidity or a bad hair day. He's often been compared to the traitor Sosuke Aizen as they have relatively the same hair style, save for the days after Aizen defected from the Soul Society. He also possesses a single scar under his left eye, in the shape of a scrape mark from when he was attacked by a wild hollow outside the seireitei, a clawing motion that almost caused him to become blind if it had been two inches higher. Personality As an officer of the Third division, Katai is seemed to be well-liked among his peers and subordinates, and has a polite and friendly face when most first greet him, unless he has predeterminedly decided against them. In respect to higher ranking officers, he holds great respect. Or, at least while within ear-shot of said officers. While he may have the calm sort of demeanor expected of soul reapers, Katai's personality may often "lapse" into a much less mature or fun-loving type, as if he had no cares or worries. Some say this is to fight off the feelings of stress he often attributes to the occupation of being a soul reaper, especially a seated officer. while in this 'mode', he may or may not participate in things that he would not normally do, such as alcohol or gambling among his men. This may possibly be his friendly side, but it is most likely his lapse into his care-free persona. While in battle, he may or may not be in a certain mood to take time to talk or may be serious and not speak a single word. Some have noticed when he become serious his skill and prowess increases exponentially, and most of his opponents have lost because of this change or attitude during a fight. History As most soul reapers either do not remember or purposefully forget their past, certain knowledge from their humans lives is lost to the ages. Katai is not one of these cases. He remembers his skills from his human life, and, as he was a soldier during the years of his life leading up to his death, he has retained much of his knowledge that would be useful for his soul reaping activities. For instance, he retains a large part of his strategy that he had learned from his training in the military. This is to say his retained knowledge has served him very well during his years as a soul reaper, and has also saved his life quite a few times. As he is only a fairly young soul reaper, he has little history with the majority of the seireitei, but for the most part he has lead a fairly unexciting life. He has a few memorable moments, such as his scar's example, and he is waiting for his life to become more than what it is. He knows his day will come someday, and his interactions with others has proven this belief. Powers & Abilities Philosopher's Swordsman: Katai approaches swordsmanship with a wise and even spiritual mindset, which has seemingly increased his skills compared to those who approach it with other ideas of the art. He believes that there is always those who can defeat him, no matter how high ranking he may become or how powerful he is. Absolute Flash-step: Katai has improvised(or created, depending on your point of view) a version of the Shunpo that, along with the ability to travel at high speeds, leaves no trace in any way, for instance average and even certain special abilities cannot see him when he travels with this ability, and no spirit energy traces are left either. Of course, this takes extra power to use, and he only uses it while within battle or other dangerous situations. Hand-to-Hand: Katai has taken some basic training in hand-to-hand fighting, if he ever loses his sword, and has taken to the effect of block and counter. This means those with less defense are easy targets for his hand-to-hand, and it takes a powerful offensive or a like fighter to match him inside the ring. Kido User: As he was infatuated with fantasy during his human life, Katai enthusiastically trained in the arts of Kido. He may have taken a large amount of time, but his skills in the art are at least slightly above average. Zanpakutō Kamisakana(神魚, God fish), Katai's zanpakuto, comes in the form of a standard wakizashi, or honor sword, and is often seen strapped to the back of Katai's belt, perpendicular to the usual wearing of swords. *'Shikai': The only form of Katai's zanpakuto to be manifested as of now, its release command is "Breach!". It is seen as a much larger version of a katana, particularly in width, and has multiple serrations along the edge side of the blade resembling downwards-facing whale flukes. It is approximately four feet in length and at it's widest it is at least one foot in width. It holds a dark sheen of sapphire to the blade, and the guard is shaped like the jaw of a shark, cast in obsidian metal. While in the released form, Katai's right sleeve is eliminated temporarily in order to allow a bone-like spine travel up the outside of his arm, ending with a tail fluke at the shoulder. This seems to be implanted directly in his arm and most likely prevents the sword from being lost from his grip. :Shikai Special Ability: Kamisakana's special ability is not only to split into two swords at once, but also to divide its powers along with the division of the sword. While one single unit, Kamisakana can conjure up large attacks shaped like the zanpakuto's spirit made of water, in life-size form. While split, the right hand sword can still attack with the Leviathan's Jaws attack with the size of the attack diminished, and the left hand sword can change the temperature of water within a certain area. If Katai's energy is low, the sword can convert back into a single blade in order to conserve spirit energy, as this form takes slightly more power to use. ::Shikai Spirit Ally: Like Captain Unohana of the fourth division, Katai can materialize his zanpakuto's spirit to aid in certain situations, particularly in battle. As Kamisakana is a leviathan, he is a powerful and helpful ally when out in battle. :Shikai Sub-ability: While a certain amount of water surrounds or engulfs the battle area and Katai is standing fully in the water, he may activate this ability. Upon the will of the user, Kamisakana can multiply under the surface of the water, as well as elongate, and attack from the water with as many incarnations of itself as needed. The blades also gain a sort of flexibility at hinge points along the blade, allowing them to curve and straighten when needed. The movement speed of the blades depend on the depth of the water, if it is shallower they move more quickly, and if it is deeper they are slower.